Conventionally, there is known a printing apparatus that can use a battery as a power source. In a printing apparatus known in the art, power is supplied to the entire printing apparatus by a battery housed in a housing part. The printing apparatus has a main body fixing part that holds the battery housed in the housing part. The main body fastening part has a main body protruding part and a main body urging part. One end portion of the main body protruding part is swingably supported at the outside of the housing part, and the other end portion thereof is swingable between a position protruding inward the housing part and a position disposed outside the housing part. The main body urging part biases the main body protruding part such that the main body protruding part protrudes inward the housing part. The battery is held by the other end portion of the main body protruding part protruding inward the housing part so as not to come off from the housing part. When the other end portion is disposed outside the housing part, the battery can be freely detached and attached from/to the housing part.